mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator's Inventions
This is a list with all the inventions that Creator has build, created and constructed over the course of his life. Information To Be Added Black Bazooka Creator once told Boat (Robot) that the Black Bazooka was created as a way to try and destroy the pieces of The Codex, but it unfortunately failed. Nonetheless, the Black Bazooka is a powerful offensive weapon. It posses impressive high and explosive firepower and its missiles allow for great explosive damage on any physical impact. It is used often as it's a powerful assault weapon that can either damage or slow down most opponents. To Be Added Black Virus Credited as Creator's most powerful invention, the Black Virus was created with the combined powers of Virus X, Y and Z. The Black Virus is an incredible dangerous and powerful virus that with its presence alone can make Robotic beings like Creator, Schepper, Boat, X2 and Zoeker feel uncomfortable. Even when it was housed in a protective casing, Schepper was visible exhausted after bringing it from the Weapon Vault to Zone 5 and required some rest. Out of its casing, Boat almost fainted when he got within a 15 meter perimeter. When the Virus is connected to something mechanical or technical related such as computers, phones and even robots and androids it uploads thousands malicious data files such as computer "worms", ransomware, trojan horses, keyloggers, rootkits, spyware, adware and other malicious malware. This infects anything mechanical and technical and seemingly destroys all intern data completely. On beings such as Demolisher, it caused his entire body to explode and made his brain even become unresponsive to the point where Jack questioned if he died or not. Boat Boat was created by Creator and is considered his son. Boat was created to control the Boat and navigate them from one location or another. Eventually, he became equipped with the Telum Stones and the Golden Cufflinks granting him impressive powers. Counter Gun The Counter Gun was a device created by Creator as a countermeasure against the Disintegrator Ray. Powered by an Energy Gem, the Counter Gun can counter any energy/ranged/projectile based attack back to the original user at double the power. The Counter Gun's power only activated when it hits the original user or the attack. The attack is then immediately redirected back to the user, protecting the original intended target from any harm. Dombox The Dombox was created by Creator to easily capture villains and contain them. Before that, villains were magically sealed within so called Containment Units which was not very practical as the ritual took a long time. The Dombox was hastily finished when the dangerous combat adapting robot Alpha was released. It was able to successfully capture it after it defeated Colin Doc and has been a prominent item ever since with a practically perfect catch rate. Electric Rod The Electric Rod was created by Creator at one point together with the Energizer. It can generate and absorb incredible, seemingly infinite, amounts of electricity. It can fire powerful seemingly infinite beams, bolts and rays of bright yellow electricity for most offensive purposes. Elementrio Elementrio is a rather powerful weapon created by James Doc years ago, it can fire three simultaneous beams of elemental energy: fire, water and grass. It's unknown what the maximum duration of this weapon is, but it has been shown to fire its elemental beams for approximately two minutes straight at consistent, unerupted strength. Energizer The Energizer as created by Creator at one point together with the Electric Rod. It can generate and absorb powerful amounts of energy. It can release beams and waves of unknown greenish energy. Fusioniator The Fusioniator is one of Creator most proudest, most dangerous and most powerful weapon. It was created based on MultiX's and KeyBoat's DNA being compared to their individual DNA strands. The difference found between them is the "code" that fuses other beings together. It can fuse two separate beings together, forming one single powerful being. Their bodies are fused together but not their minds. The "strongest" mind becomes the dominant one and remains in control but the two minds can voluntarily switch control at any point if both give consent. This fusion results in enhanced power superior to that of the originals and can even lead to attaining new power. Gravity Board The Gravity Board is a mechanical silver disk, akin to a skateboard, that allows the user to defy gravity. The board possesses electromagnetic thrusters that generate enough propulsive force that allows humans and humanoid robots to traverse via the air. The user can travel at great speeds in the air, and can built up enough kinetic energy to become even faster though that makes stopping and turning more difficult. One downside is that utilizing the board adds no protection to the user whatsoever. Impenetrable Shell The Impenetrable Shell is a stand with a light blue see-through dome shaped shell on top of it. On the stand objects can be placed that are protected by the unbreakable shell. The shell is DNA-coded and can only open or close by the last person who used it. There is a limit on the size of the object that can be stored in it and the see-through dome prevents any secrecy. Currently, the shell houses Creator's successful "cold-fusion" experiment. Seismic Wand The Seismic Wand can emit powerful vibrations causing small or large tremors and earthquakes with anything it comes into physical contact with. The Seismic Wand is an extremely powerful and useful close-quarter weapon. Since its creation during his kidnapping at the hands of ShadowLife it has become one of his most favorable weapons in combat. Stun Gun The Stun Gun is a small yet powerful yellow handgun. Telum Stones The Telum Stones are two stones, one blue colored and the other red colored, that grant Boat (Robot) the power to manipulate and create weapons. This power is similarly to its designer Creator's power albeit less powerful. Forged by Creator, the Telum Stones are imbued with his power, given the holder the power to manipulate and create powerful and different weapons. He can telekinetically equip himself with various weapons on the boats or use parts to create new, or enhance existing weapons. The Stones are individually equipped to both of his hands. Triple Blaster The Triple Blaster is Yellow Chip Bomb The Yellow Chip Bomb is Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Concepts